


Robe

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan's robe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robe

The robe was old, thread-bared around the edges and elbows. A dark brown in colour, it looked to Qui-Gon's eyes as being of a coarser material than any Jedi robe he owned.

He had watched Obi-Wan pick out the cloth in the duty market of Mos Eisley, smiling and teasing the old woman tending her stall. At night he had sat beside Obi-Wan in his hovel, teaching him all that Qui-Gon had learned from the Force after he died, while Obi-Wan cut and sewed together his new robe. Sometimes they talked about other things and at other times they sat in silence, a warm remembrance of when Obi-Wan had still been his padawan.

The robe fluttered to the ground, followed by a battered lightsaber as Luke cried out in anguish. Qui-Gon watched as Darth Vader poked at the pile, feeling his puzzlement and frustration echoing within the Force. He heard Obi-Wans voice, urging Luke to run.

He waited, his own robe wrapped around him as he was wrapped up within the Force. Wondering if his teachings had been enough. And then Obi-Wan was standing before him, not as the padawan Qui-Gon left behind, nor the crazy old hermit living out in the Jundtland Wastes but as the Master and General he had been before the fall of Anakin. Elegant and confidant in his uniform and robe, the promise of the padawan more than fulfilled in the Jedi who stood before him.

Obi-Wan smiled at him and Qui-Gon held out his arms, welcoming Obi-Wan home.


End file.
